I. Field
The present document relates generally to wireless communication and amongst other things to beamforming for wireless communication systems.
II. Background
An orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system utilizes orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). OFDM is a multi-carrier modulation technique that partitions the overall system bandwidth into multiple (N) orthogonal frequency subcarriers. These subcarriers may also be called tones, bins, and frequency channels. Each subcarrier is associated with a respective sub carrier that may be modulated with data. Up to N modulation symbols may be sent on the N total subcarriers in each OFDM symbol period. These modulation symbols are converted to the time-domain with an N-point inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) to generate a transformed symbol that contains N time-domain chips or samples.
In a frequency hopping communication system, data is transmitted on different frequency subcarriers in different time intervals, which may be referred to as “hop periods”. These frequency subcarriers may be provided by orthogonal frequency division multiplexing, other multi-carrier modulation techniques, or some other constructs. With frequency hopping, the data transmission hops from subcarrier to subcarrier in a pseudo-random manner. This hopping provides frequency diversity and allows the data transmission to better withstand deleterious path effects such as narrow-band interference, jamming, fading, and so on.
An OFDMA system can support multiple mobile stations simultaneously. For a frequency hopping OFDMA system, a data transmission for a given mobile station may be sent on a “traffic” channel that is associated with a specific frequency hopping (FH) sequence. This FH sequence indicates the specific subcarriers to use for the data transmission in each hop period. Multiple data transmissions for multiple mobile stations may be sent simultaneously on multiple traffic channels that are associated with different FH sequences. These FH sequences may be defined to be orthogonal to one another so that only one traffic channel, and thus only one data transmission, uses each subcarrier in each hop period. By using orthogonal FH sequences, the multiple data transmissions generally do not interfere with one another while enjoying the benefits of frequency diversity.
A problem that must be dealt with in all communication system in communication systems is that the mobile station is located in a specific portion of an area served by the base station. In such cases, there may be a problem with fading or other interference. In these cases, there may be problems with decoding of the signals received by the receiver. One way to deal with these problems is by utilizing beamforming.
Beamforming is a spatial processing technique that improves the signal-to-noise ratio of a wireless link with multiple antennas. Typically, beamforming may be used at either the transmitter or the receiver in a multiple antenna system. Beamforming provides many advantages in improving signal-to-noise ratios which improves decoding of the signals by the receiver.
A problem with beamforming for OFDM transmission systems is the computational complexity for determining the adjustments to the amplitude and phase of signals transmitted to each mobile station to each antenna. Further, the amount of memory required to store and process the beamforming weights is generally large and expensive. Therefore, there is a need to decrease the complexity of beamforming in wireless communication systems, including OFDM systems.